The Forgotten Elf
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: Set in the Return of the King MOVIE. When Legolas was a young boy, he met an elf with extrodinary power. After many decades, she's back. How will she fit in with Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas? How will she help in the great battles of Middle Earth?
1. The First Meeting

**WARNING: This is a FANFICTION meaning it is a FICTIONAL piece to do with an already written piece written by a FAN. It is a variation of the story, not the actual story. So there are obvious clashes if you look hard, or just know the story really well, but as this is my story then it's ok, otherwise it wouldn't be mine.**

**Having said that, I do not own any character's other than Seloriel. Most of this is just the movie written down and added to with the addition of my character. Tolkien is still, to my knowledge, the owner of Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. I do not own anything you recognise as the script of the movie, no matter how much I may wish that weren't true, it is. **

**Now, finally, if you actually bothered to read this, congrats, I probably wouldn't have. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

'Mother, can I go out into the woods again? I won't go far!' a young elven boy pleaded.

'But of course, Legolas. But do remember, no hunting, and take the knife your father left you encase you get into any trouble' his mother, Larana, replied. Her beautiful blonde hair swaying as she turned to look at her eight year old child, pride evident in her eyes.

Legolas grinned joyfully at his mother's answer and picked up the small sword that was only just too large to be called a dagger and ran out the door.

He played in the woods for hours on end. Climbing trees and tracking animals. He even tried to practice his sword work. He had always been better with a bow and arrow than with a sword, but he found that after his father had passed away, leaving him both archery weapons and swords, it would be worthwhile to try and learn both crafts.

'You know, it would probably work better if you were to have a partner!' a voice called down from a nearby tree, scaring Legolas.

'Who are you? I've never seen you before!' Legolas exclaimed, getting his sword out encase he needed it.

'There's no need for that!' the girl said as if it were obvious. She stood up on the branch she had been sitting on, made the palms of her hands face downwards and floated down to the ground, leaving Legolas in awe. 'I can not tell you my name, nor too much as to who I am, due to being forbidden to do so. I can say that I am here for a few days to visit my grandmother who lives in the palace.'

Legolas stared at her amazed. He had never seem someone do anything like what this girl had just done, it must have been magic! But not only had her skill amazed him, he thought of her as truly beautiful. Her long wavy mauve hair, was neatly done in an elvish style with most of it hanging down but some of it entwined in a tiara-like headpiece. Her purple eyes were stunning, never before had he seen an elf like her. He had only ever seen elves with blonde, brown and the rarely black hair, never mauve! She wore a very elegant and expensive dress of purple and mauve to match her hair and eyes.

'Well, who would you be then?' she asks.

'Legolas, miss, my name is Legolas' he replied making her scowl.

'Do not call me miss! I hate it when people do that! Who is to say that I may be 'better' than anyone else? Ah!' she cried, obviously angered. When she had seemed to calm down, only a moment later she asked 'Would you like to practice with me then?'

'Um, do you know how to use a sword?' Legolas asked wearily.

'If I did not, would I be asking you to practice with me?' she replied taking out her sword from her belt and preparing herself.

They played for hours, the girl winning most of the times, until a beautiful elder elf came. As soon as Legolas saw her he stopped and bowed at her, causing the girl to notice who had come.

'Ah! There you are my dear! We have a wonderful dinner feast for you. You are going to meet your uncle and aunt, whom you are to stay with from now onwards. Please be up in the main dinning room as soon as possible.' she said before turning and leaving. On her way she turned back and said 'And good day to you young Legolas' before continuing on her way.

'Well it would seem I have to go. It was much fun to be with you, Legolas. I am sure we will meet again sometime in the future' the girl said with a polite bow.

Legolas just stood there stunned. 'You know Lady Galadriel?'

'Well, of course I do! I trust you to not tell anyone this, but she's my grandmother. Oh, and by the way my name is Seloriel. Thank you for spending time with me this afternoon!' she said. She walked towards Legolas and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then turned and skipped all the way to dinner.

Neither of them forgot this day, it remained in both their hearts.

The both grew up in separate worlds, Legolas remained with the tree folk and Seloriel was brought up by her uncle and aunt. Her aunt died giving birth to her only child, a beautiful girl by the name of Arwen, who became a good friend of Seloriel's. It would be many decades until Seloriel and Legolas were to see each other again.


	2. A Mysterious Arrival

The doom of men is near. All that they took for granted will be lost. And so much life will be spent. All of this because of the naivety of men. They did not think of how important alliances with other kingdoms and other beings could be. They did not look towards the future, only towards their own personal joy at the time.

All of this is changing as we stand with the men and women of Rohan preparing for battle. The people of Gondor _will_ have aid. The men of Rohan will make sure of it.

Two mysterious figures walk towards the King's tent. They are both wearing black cloaks with hoods so I can not tell of their appearances. One has the figure of a man, the other a female. I believe them to be elves, simply by their clothing. Their clothes seem to be very expensive silk, worn only be elvish royalty. It must be Lord Elrond and presumably his daughter, Arwen. But the female is not of the same stature as Arwen, she is slightly shorter.

She turns slightly and I see a glimpse of her face. Her hair is different to most elves I have seen. A beautiful mauve colour with thick waves. Her eyes clash with her hair, a light purple/grey. Her eyes widen when she sees me and she quickly turns away, making sure her hood is secure over her face. She seems familiar, yet different. I feel as if I have meet her before, but I can not remember where or when. My memory fails me. How can I not remember her if she is royalty? Unless she has been sheltered from the view of the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the tent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Théoden of Rohan stands, talking with my uncle who is seated facing away from the entrance with his hood pulled over his face I sit on one of the King's seats to the left of the door, desperately hoping that Aragorn will accept what my uncle offers and trying to figure out whether Legolas recognised me or not. I dearly hope he did not.

The curtain-like door opens and Aragorn enters the tent. Not noticing me, thankfully, he looks between Théoden and Elrond.

'I take my leave' Théoden says nervously, before walking out of the tent.

Elrond stands and faces Aragorn and takes of his hood. Aragorn politely bows his head in acknowledgement of him. 'My Lord Elrond' he says.

'I come on behalf of one whom I love,' Elrond states, 'Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come.'

'It will not be out end, but his.' Aragorn says courageously.

'You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsairs ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men.'

'There are none.'

'There are those who dwell in the mountain.' Elrond says. A gust of wind enters the tent as I hear an eerie breathing.

'Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!' Aragorn cries.

'They will answer to the King of Gondor!' Elrond takes the sword our from his robes. 'Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil.'

Aragorn holds the sword and takes it from Elrond's proffered hands.

'Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil.' he says as he takes it out of it's case and holds it up admiring it. 'The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith'

'The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road.' Elrond begs. 'I give hope to men.' he says in elvish.

'I keep none for myself.' Aragorn replies, also in elvish. He puts sword back in it's case.

'There is another matter.' Elrond says, with a quick glance at me. I take this as my key to stand and join them.

'Seloriel' Aragorn says, 'what are you doing here? You should not be in a place of war, you should be safely leaving with the others of your kind.'

'My niece would be of great help to you on your journey, Aragorn. She is the last of the Elvish mages. She can help you.' Elrond states.

'This is no place for a Princess, surely you know that, my lord?'

'You know Seloriel, Aragorn, there is no chance that she would want to stay at home. Especially when so much she loves is at stake. She will travel with you, she would not be able to bear being parted from you. She will help protect you. Your friendship is far too important to her' Elrond exclaimed.

'Very well, but what am I to tell the others? I travel in the company of Legolas and Gimli still. They do not know of her origins, nor her powers. Am I to tell them the truth?'

'You need not explain much at all, Aragorn. Simply introduce me as an elvish mage that you befriended years ago. One who will be travelling in your company. If that wish to know more about me, they may ask me. I have nothing to hide' I say with grim determination.

'Well then, let us pack' Aragorn states.


	3. Introductions

'Just where do you think you're off to?' Gimli asks me.

'Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli.' I reply. If I make them stay with the men of Rohan they are less likely to be killed and I don't have to worry about them and Seloriel. Gimli simply grumbles as a reply.

'Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?' Legolas asks coming up on the otherside of me with his horse packed.

'You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie' Gimli states. I sigh. Perfect, now I have three friends who are coming with me to almost certain death. Not what I wanted.

'Are you ready to go Aragorn?' Gimli asks.

'Almost, I just have to wait for one thing' I reply, referring to Seloriel.

'And what might that be, Aragorn?' I hear a soft voice ask from behind me, making Gimli and I jump.

'What have I told you about doing that? Are you trying to scare me to death?' I ask her.

'I can't help it if men and dwarves are scared so easily! See, Legolas saw me' she replies. Unfortunately, Legolas heard her say his name.

'Legolas, Gimli, this is Seloriel. She will be accompanying us' I state.

'An elvish girl? haven't we got enough elves, Aragorn?' Gimli grumbles. 'What good will she do?'

'Well, Master Gimli, I think you will find my skills rather useful, unless of course you are a mage yourself?' when there is no reply she continues. ' I thought not. So don't complain! You have the last of the elvish mages with you. No one else has had these powers since my grandmother. And she is leaving on the boats'

'Seloriel?' Legolas says quietly.

'It's been a very long time Legolas, but I told you we would meet sometime in the future'

'Why would you come? Why risk almost certain death, when you could be safe with the others of our kind?'

'Love. Love for our world. Love for the race of men. Love for my friends. And love in general' she says looking at me. I know that she looked at me when she was referring to her love for her friends and turned and looked straight at Legolas when she said 'love in general' but I think Legolas did not see. I believe from the look on his face that he thinks she is in love with me. When I, and only I, know that she has loved him for many years now. This will be interesting.


	4. The Start of a Dark Journey

Mounting my dark black stead, I go ahead of Aragorn, far ahead so as not to be noticed. It would not do for them to be seen with some mysterious woman leading them away from the rest of the men. Slipping into the dark long road to Dimholt, I wait for the others; I wait for Aragorn to lead us.

Slowly they catch up and Aragorn passes me with a nod and smile, Legolas and Gimli following tightly behind. I catch a look of distrust, evident on Gimli's scowling face quite the opposite of Legolas' look of disbelief and wonder.

I follow behind Legolas' white horse, keeping an eye on our surroundings and listening out for any offending sounds. There is nothing. The only sound is the gentle clip-clop clip-clop of the horses hooves colliding with the dust road, echoing along the high rock walls of the mountain with an almost ghost like emptiness.

'What kind of army would linger in such a place?' Gimli asks quietly, as if speaking at a normal volume might awaken some unspoken evil.

'One that is cursed' Legolas replies softly. 'Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge' he explained.

As an eerie whisper comes from a dark path as Aragorn raises his right hand to tell us to stop our horses. Quietly he dismounts his horse them comes over to me to help me down, always the gentlemen, even when war is near. On foot we walk towards the doorway, Aragorn's sword held in defence.

'The very warmth of my blood seems stole away' Gimli says in a hushed tone as he raises his axe.

'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. and the dead keep it. The way is shut' Legolas reads from the symbols above the doorway. A loud exhalation comes from inside and the horses neigh in fear before cantering away.

'Tultâ ndan Eruheran' I call after my horse, only to be disobeyed.

'Brego!' Aragorn calls after his horse, also being disobeyed. Turning to face the doorway he stares into the blackness. 'I do not fear death' he states before walking into the darkness.

Together Legolas and I turn to follow him, me going first. 'Well this is a thing unheard-of' we hear Gimli say from outside, 'An Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. I'd never hear the end of it.'

'A little light?' Aragorn asks.

'I'm sorry did you ask for something, I didn't hear you ask for something' I reply.

'Seloriel!'

'Yes?' I reply innocently.

'May I _please_ have some light?'

'Well as you asked so nicely…' I grab a piece of branch that seems to have been swept in by the wind and, giving it to Aragorn, make it become our torch.


End file.
